


[Podfic] Y2Kisses | written by Shoulder_Devil

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Enemies to fake dating to still enemies, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, New Year's Eve, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Gertrude and Elias attend a New Year's Eve bash with the intention a little light theft. Their cover? Recently engaged couple.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Gertrude Robinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Y2Kisses | written by Shoulder_Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Y2Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868318) by [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil). 



> Thanks to Shoulder_Devil for giving me permission to record this.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6ke0vj7qjfx0c5b/Y2Kisses.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 8MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:08:24 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
